


Curses!

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pidge gets creative.





	Curses!

**Author's Note:**

> with bonus Macross and Robotech references~

Pidge still hadn't managed to learn anything beyond a couple words of Altean, but she'd picked up plenty of interesting vulgarity in other languages. She'd certainly impressed Matt more than once. 

And so, after extinguishing her third attempt at getting the half-mangled Zolan glider she'd picked up to do something more exciting than spark and sizzle, Pidge swore. She swore until she was coming up with combinations that made her laugh and wonder if the string of Tiresian she'd managed was even physically possible. 

Maybe, she decided. After all, the last chunk of her life proved that anything was possible.


End file.
